


vending machine

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [23]
Category: Free!
Genre: Ficlet, Gap Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: They'vegotto stop meeting like this.





	vending machine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Bonus Round 2: Tic-Tac-Toe for the [prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=11641833#cmt11641833) _souharu, tropes, vending machine_.

“Get out of the way, Nanase, I want a drink,” Sousuke said, giving Haru one of those flat, dead-eyed looks he was so fond of -- both angry and something else. 

Sousuke was like that, both inscrutable and incredibly obvious. He didn't wear all his emotions on his sleeve like Rin did, didn't swallow up all his bad feelings like Makoto did. Instead, he had built a wall around his anger, as a defense and as a weapon, and it was currently pointed at Haru, speared by the cold lances that were Sousuke’s blue-green eyes. 

The hotel kept their vending machines at the bottom of the stairwell. At this time of night, no one was around and Haru himself was only there because he'd been thirsty after his midnight run. 

Sousuke had just materialized a few moments ago, like a figure from a bad dream. 

Haru stepped aside, his bottle of water sweating in his hands. Sousuke moved in, humming to himself as he contemplated his choices. 

“When are you going to tell Rin about your shoulder?” Haru asked, cracking open his bottle. The sound was loud in the silence of stairwell, faintly echoing upwards. 

He was treated to a flick-flick, quick glance of Sousuke's eyes, a blue-green blaze of fury, quickly banked. 

“None of your business,” Sousuke said composedly. 

“Rin's my friend. He doesn't deserve to be lied to.” Haru didn't know why he was insisting. Rin was practically an adult, and could handle things -- probably better than Haru could. Haru couldn't imagine this kind of thing -- not being able to swim again. Of having his body give up against the water. 

Judging from Sousuke’s expression, he knew exactly what Haru was thinking. He pressed his lips into a grim line and put in his money and hit the button. His can of soda tumbled down and he bent down and grabbed it. 

Haru figured the conversation, such as it was, was over. He began to walk away when he heard Sousuke call his name. 

“I don’t want to stay if you’re going to be yelling at me,” Haru said, reasonably. 

Sousuke made a noise of frustration and surged up and kissed him. Startled, Haru bumped up against the vending machine and dropped his water. He kissed back, his mind in turmoil. Nothing made sense. He thought Sousuke hated him. Didn’t he? 

Finally, Sousuke pulled away and said, somewhat sheepishly, “Good luck tomorrow.” 

He left Haru leaning against the vending machine for the second time, wondering what the hell had happened.


End file.
